Dibs
by THE BLIND KING
Summary: The girls are at odds as to who called dibs first over Nagisa.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I own nothing.

Ruby POV

So having another girl err... Boy staying over at our dorm wasn't really a big deal. Except for the fact that he is one guy in a room with four girls. Now this may have made it difficult for him, but we set some ground rules to make it easier for him. Then the four of us got together to set some ground rules on who called dibs to date him first. Because I totally called dibs first. I mean I'm the main protagonist of the show I should totally get a love interest. Besides it's not fair that JNPR has a lot more going on I mean I feel like they are the blue team to my red team, but whatever... Assholes. And don't even get me started on my character development cuz it's shit. Also Weiss and Blake have Sun and Neptune, but they say that the relationship is going nowhere how fucking convenient. He's perfect for me he's nice, beautiful, great smile, those eyes, and he is totally packing yeah that's right I went there... Oh what you've never heard of hormones what the hell do you think is in the milk I drink that stuff is loaded with hormones not to mention it causes early development... And if you comment on my breast size I swear I'll fucking decapitate you.

Anyways Nagisa was well forced, though not really we didn't have any room left for an extra bed, to sleep on the floor. I had offered to share my bed with him, but he declined saying he didn't want to impose, that it would be weird, and that we might kill Weiss since she sleeps under my bed and our combined weight would make the bed fall on top of her. Besides it would be nice to wake up next to him who knows we might even do it while rest are asleep. Not like it really matters though since he said no. Weiss totally deserves it though because I called dibs first even though she claims to have called it during Oobleck's class. She probably called it during Port's. Not like it matters because the real competition here is Yang. That slut prancing around with her big tits showing them off to Nagisa like they're a gift from god or something. If only I was older then maybe... Then I remembered a picture of my mom and thought that they would grow, but yeah... I kind of feel like my dad slept with her because Yang's mom left so... Anyways Yang started wearing more tighter clothing around Nagisa. Thankfully Nagisa is a bit dense so he had no idea my sister was coming onto him. It also helped that me and Nagisa just sort of connected... Well not really I kind of just forced him to be my friend because fuck my actual friends they suck. Besides he is also the main protagonist of his show so yeah it's like we were meant for each other.

I remember that this one time all four of us walked in on him getting dressed and saw his penis. Usually we would have knocked first, but we all wondered what he looked like so we wanted to sneak a peek. What we got was more than we asked, and made things difficult after that. I couldn't get it out of my head. Would it even... Fit inside me? At least we knew why he wore the baggy pants. I remember all of us just remaining in silence for at least a week. Then Nagisa dropped a BOMB. He was going to move to another dorm. Which is great because now the rest of these bitches won't hit on him, but now other girls might hit on him. I remember speaking to Ozpin about this saying that he was part of the team, but as luck would have it too many things had happened when Nagisa came into our dorm. It didn't help that Pyrrha also called dibs on Nagisa which is total bullshit. What about Jaune? Get this she says that she should just move on since Jaune loves Weiss. Can you believe the nerve of that red headed bitch. Damn why can't I have boobs as big as hers, or Yang, or Blake, hell even Weiss has bigger tits than me what the fuck.

Yang POV

So first off Ruby is being a total bitch. Look it doesn't matter who called dibs first, I totally did by the way, but Ruby just wouldn't know what to do with Nagisa. First off I'm clearly older and more experienced, besides Ruby is too young to be doing that stuff. I'm totally looking out for her besides what if Nagisa is just using her for her body. Unlike Ruby I'm focusing on the real competition here, Coco. I've seen that slut slap my Nagisa's ass a whole lot more than usual. She is probably testing out the goods. Probably explains why she stopped having sex with me. She told me it was because the sex was becoming boring. That lying cunt she probably wanted to fuck Nagisa since the beginning. Probably explains why she's been groping his ass during Port's. Pyrrha though she is vicious. I remember Glynda punishing both of them for having sex at the locker room in the gym. When I asked Nagisa about it he told me that Pyrrha 'slipped' and 'fell' on top of him. I'm not buying it she definitely wanted to fuck him at the locker room. I thought she was my friend. What about that threesome with her, Coco, and I? She says that she has matured. BULLSHIT she is a conniving cunt.

Blake and Weiss have been getting sluttier. I've seen the clothes Weiss has started wearing while I won't deny that she can definitely pull off those nice legs of hers she has been hitting on Nagisa. Neptune has no idea that Weiss is interested in someone else, the poor dumb bastard. He's no help at all if he is hitting on anything on two legs. At least Nagisa doesn't hit on anyone, and why would he he is perfect. God I wish he would notice me so that I can ride his dick. Blake has been getting closer to Nagisa. Lately the two of them have been eating sushi together. Sun thinks that it's okay for Blake to have guy friends. Except that Blake is trying to get Nagisa in her pants. But Sun is just a poor bastard who clearly can't see what's in front of him. I've seen them at their 'friendly outings' as Blake calls them. More like cheating on your current boyfriend for someone else you little bitch. While Blake may not have a wide variety of clothes like Weiss, the tramp, she has clothes that show off her ass and tits. I won't deny that there aren't times where I don't check her out, but I mean c'mon why does she get to like the one thing Nagisa also likes. I call BULLSHIT.

I've had to resort to using my aces, my tits. These babies have gotten me out of every situation, and into several situations (inside someone's pants). Right now I need them to get me inside Nagisa's pants. Unfortunately that plan is a total bust, no pun intended. It's kind of good since I know he isn't interested in my looks, but I mean c'mon would it kill him to check me out. I have been tempted to just jump him and fuck him. However, I'm pretty sure that at this point I'd just rape him. Who knows he might even like it rough, I know I wouldn't mind if you catch my drift. Man he is like seriously perfect even the whole thing where he looks like a girl is really attractive, like insanely attractive to the point where I might actually feed him grapes. Except that he likes sushi so maybe change it to that. Then there is Cinder. When I first laid eyes on her I was like, "I wish to birth your children." Obviously I didn't say it only thought about it. Man she reminds me of Weiss minus the whole 'smile' thing. I've seen the way she looks at him. There is no denying it, she wants to keep him. Only problem though is that she plays for keeps. I would too if only I didn't get the feeling that she would kill me. At least Emerald hasn't joined the competition which is good. It's already full at this point you got Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Me, Pyrrha, Coco, and Cinder. That is too many competitors and Nagisa still hasn't caught on.

Weiss POV

So Nagisa is definitely husband material. Aside from the fact that he knows how to treat a lady properly, unlike Neptune who hits on other girls knowing full well that we are together. Why can't Neptune be like Nagisa? Better yet why can't Neptune be Nagisa that way I would get two instead of one. I can already imagine it waking up with both of them on each side. One advantage or rather three that Nagisa has over Neptune. The first being the most obvious Nagisa isn't afraid of water. The second is that he isn't a playboy. The third being the size of his 'package'. I remember when Yang grabbed Nagisa's crotch when he told us he was a guy. We just couldn't believe it. Then Yang told us that he was... Bigger for lack of a better word. When we all peeked in to see how much bigger he was we were... Well there are no words to describe it. I just couldn't get it out of my mind not that I wanted to either. At this point we are well beyond debating who called dibs first, I totally did by the way. I also remember an instance when my sister came over for a 'surprise' visit. Originally when I told her I was sharing a dorm with a boy she freaked out, which is normal, but when she laid eyes on him I knew right then and there, 'She wants to fuck him.' I won't lie there are times when I'm just ready to say, 'Screw it let's all share him.' But I know I have a shot with him if only he could catch on to my hints.

Most of the competition is laughable. I mean seriously Ruby thinks she has a shot. Although she has gotten a bit more closer to him so she has that. Yang has her massive boobs. Blake and Nagisa both like fish. Coco is Coco so she has that going for her. Pyrrha is to use other people's words 'a conniving cunt'. Cinder though she is tough. Handing Nagisa over from our dorm to hers was difficult. Damn you Ozpin I hope you burn in hell. At least Emerald and that other short girl with the pig tails and green eyes hasn't hit on Nagisa. Cinder has made it extremely difficult to get close to Nagisa. She acts like he is a part of her team. He isn't in their team he is in ours. He belongs to me not to some tall... black haired... yellow eyed... Goddess. Damn she's hot. But I'm definitely hotter. I mean look at me how can people not be in love with me. I'm rich, smart, attractive, I have blue eyes, and he has blue eyes. It's perfect we were a match made in heaven. I mean I'm pretty sure he is attracted to me in some way. I'm sure one of the secret admirer letters is his I just have to read all 67,834 of them. Or I could just make a move on him. Of course that would mean fighting Ruby, Blake, Yang, Coco, Pyrrha, Winter, and Cinder. Winter is probably the hardest one especially when she wore that slutty outfit when she wanted to know what Nagisa's 'intentions' are with me. Then I saw Nagisa move in his seat. Then it dawned on me. That slut is playing footsies with my future husband under the table.

When I asked Winter about it she told me she was 'scratching an itch' oh I know what itch she is talking about. First Pyrrha and now Winter. At least Cinder hasn't done that kind of thing with Nagisa. Right... Yeah of course she hasn't I mean... She doesn't strike me as the kind of girl who would... THAT FUCKING CUNT. If I find out that she has done something like that I'll smear the walls with her blood. Just as soon as I find a way to get Winter out of the picture. I'm not saying I would kill her, but I'm also not saying not kill her. It's a slippery slope either way. Well it would work out in my favor if I got Winter out of the picture that way I get all the inheritance to myself. Then maybe play the act of needing someone to hold onto because I'm totally depressed over my sister's death, and in comes Nagisa. Ooh maybe I can squeeze in some pity sex out of that plan. Yeah it will work out... Too bad that I can't do any of that because I would be labeled a person of interest immediately. Otherwise it would be a great plan... You know what I'm gonna put a pin on that just in case playing nice doesn't exactly work out.

Blake POV

So Nagisa is a guy and I'm a girl okay so maybe cat girl more like, but still its got girl in it. Also opposites attract so that's three things we have in common. He's also hot and I'm hot, and umm... Oh we like sushi so that adds up to six things we have in common. It may not look like much, but it's all I've got okay. So first and foremost I totally called dibs first, but the rest of my friends are being complete bitches about it. Nagisa told me that there are people who would like to go out with me where he comes from because I'm part cat. I'm pretty sure he is also one of those people even though he won't admit it. If there is a god out there I just want you to know that I'am totally thankful for this wonderful specimen of male anatomy that you have put before me. I mean yeah sure Adam was... Just okay, and Sun was... Almost passable, but Nagisa is just DAMN you know. Adam was a pedophile let's be honest he's not fooling anyone. Sun well he was nice, but umm... He isn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer if you catch my drift. Nagisa I mean sure he has his flaws, but he is so adorable and he has a huge dick so yeah. I mean just because Sun is a faunus and I'm a faunus doesn't mean we should be together, besides let's be honest his only reason for existence is so that I can have a love interest. All I'm saying is that Nagisa is perfect for me.

Well the competition is hard obviously, but I stand a better chance. I mean just look at me cat girl don't tell me you wouldn't ask me out. Except he actually wouldn't ask me out. God if only he weren't so beautiful. Man I remember this one time when he had gotten so sleepy from eating sushi that he rested his head on my lap for the better part of six seconds. It was heaven and I was about to sneak in a kiss until Sun passed us by and surprised us. I do not regret almost cutting his head off with Gambol Shroud for pulling that stunt. That fucking asshole I swear if he and I weren't going out... But whatever asshole. What really blows is that I had a chance to taste his lips now I'm never gonna get that chance. I'am such a coward, or as Yang likes to say a GIANT PUSSY. There have been times where I want to declare my feelings to him, but also the rest of them. And well let's face facts I'm not exactly forthcoming with my feelings, or a people person. Not like it matters anyway because Cinder is all over Nagisa. And believe me when I tell you that she is ruthless. Hell she has the rest of us running scared except for maybe Weiss' sister Winter. I mean that would be a fight to see.

Now that I think about it did Nagisa have a harem where he came from? I mean he doesn't have the look of a harem protagonist so maybe he isn't. Why did the rest of these sluts have to like him too? It's not fair; Coco gropes his ass, Yang parades around exposing her tits to him, Ruby always hangs out with him, Weiss exposes her legs, Pyrrha is a conniving cunt, Winter is well... HOT, and Cinder is also hot. Me well I have yet to find a way to win Nagisa over. Maybe if I drugged his sushi then maybe take him to an abandoned warehouse tie him up, and have him all to myself. Just thinking about it makes my ears perk up. I wonder if he is into any sort of kinky stuff. I mean it's going to be a while until someone finds us might as well have all the fun I can have. If only he weren't so dense, and get the hint that I want to fuck his brains out. I wonder if he is into role playing. Probably I mean he does say he wants to be a teacher, and well maybe I could use a few extra lessons one on one, but I know that's not gonna happen. It is fun to fantasize about it though maybe wear my uniform, and go commando ooh maybe Goodwitch might wanna join in too. We've all seen her cut Nagisa some slack more than usual so maybe she also wants to fuck him. Then again that's probably because he is from another dimension. Yeah that's probably it I mean Goodwitch wouldn't sleep with her students would she?

AN: Finally I finished this goddamn monstrosity it took me well over a month and a half to finish this asshole.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I own nothing.

Pyrrha POV

First and foremost I'am not a conniving cunt as some of these bitches would have you think. Besides I totally called dibs first, Nagisa is perfect for me. I mean sure I liked Jaune because he is... He has... He can... Umm why do I like Jaune again? FUCK is it ever explained why I like him? Well anyways I KNOW why I like Nagisa. If only Goodwitch hadn't intervened when we were at the locker room I could have fucked his brains out. God I can still feel his dick pressing up against my pussy. I could have been his FIRST FUCKING TIME! FUCKING GOODWITCH if she hadn't walked in on us... SHIT. Now that slut Cinder has him all to herself. If only Team RWBY weren't such perverted little bitches then maybe Nagisa could be all over me, literally and metaphorically. I remember when I first laid eyes on him I thought he was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen, like an actual painting come to life. I can't believe he's single. Even in the world where he came from not a single girl showed any interest in him. Well clearly they are missing out, and their loss is MY gain. So as far as I'm concerned out of all the sluts that like Nagisa I have actually gotten to is... Is it third base when you are already going to fuck or fourth? Unless of course fourth base is penetration... You know what doesn't matter because I have gotten the farthest with him.

So let's go down the list of 'competitors' because I mean common it's me Pyrrha Nikos I mean have you seen me don't tell me you wouldn't try to score a date with me. Whilst I won't deny that I had fun getting the brains fucked out of me by Yang and Coco they simply aren't Nagisa. Besides Yang keeps exposing her tits, and Coco keeps groping his ass and slapping it. Weiss and Blake are both cheating on their respective boyfriends, and they call me a conniving cunt. Ruby is always hanging out with Nagisa. She is so fucking annoying why the fuck do I even hang out with her? If Weiss is correct then her sister, Winter, is in on it too. I've seen Weiss' sister, and to be honest DAMN. I can see now where all the 'hot' genes went too. Both her and Cinder are probably my biggest concern. Winter is hot, experienced, rich, you name it she's got it. Hopefully the skank also has some sort of fucking std or cancer so she can fucking die. Cinder is a high class slut. However, said high class slut is the only one that has access to Nagisa. At least the rest of her team is inside the dorm with her, so at least I know she hasn't taken his virginity because I already called dibs on it. She is all over Nagisa not letting him interact with the rest of us unless there is another guy around. FUCK THAT CUNT, SERIOUSLY!

If Goodwitch hadn't walked in on us then I could have totally made him mine. BUT NOOO THE STUPID BITCH HAD TO WALK IN AND RUIN IT! If only I didn't have to put the facade of being the friendly girl type then I could rain hell on all these cunts. Got to think of another way to win over Nagisa. One of the benefits of Nagisa is that you can be the one that wears the pants in the relationship despite the fact that he is a guy. Not to mention that he has absolutely no idea who I am at all, literally he has no idea of any of my accomplishments. Which is great because if he starts getting any ideas then he will always live under my shadow. Which now that I think about it sounds like it might cause some pretty severe psychological trauma, and strain on our still non-existent relationship. I mean at least he's a guy, and my parents have been wanting for me to meet someone so... Yeah I'll have to see if Nagisa is interested in marrying somebody older who has accomplished more than him. Now that I think about it it's probably for the best if nobody finds out about that lesbian three way with Coco, Yang, and I. I'd hate to make him think that he doesn't have a shot at dating me. Then again he might be into it who knows might keep things interesting in the bedroom.

Coco POV

Man that Nagisa is a real cutie. I can't believe no chicks in his universe wanted to fuck him. I mean look at him amazing eyes, great ass, huge dick, looks like a chick too, and that smile I mean DAMN you know. I mean sure I've batted for the other team, but Nagisa makes me wonder what else I'm missing out on. I'm sure he would like to teach me if I gave him the chance. There are times when I sit next to him, and grab his ass in the middle of class. You call it sexual harassment I call it feeling the goods. What? I like to know how much abuse his ass can take. Not to mention that I often wonder how much abuse his dick can take. Every single time I get a wet dream with him on it is like... I don't have any words for it except that... IT'S THE SHIT! Especially the ones where he takes over. Those are my favorite because they show me what it's like if he were more 'confident' for lack of a better word. Although I do like the 'shy' version of him makes him more approachable that way, and I know I wouldn't mind seeing naked with with that shy expression on his face. GOD I JUST WANT TO FUCK HIM SENSELESS! WHY GOD? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE HIM SO DENSE? It's not fair especially since all these other sluts want to fuck him too.

So Ruby always hangs out with him, but she always manages to fuck up her chances of looking badass in front of him. Didn't help when she tried to teach Nagisa how to use dust, and almost incinerated half of the Emerald Forest doing it. Yang, whilst I will admit that I love the slutty clothing she wears, is basically one huge slut. I mean sure her extra small miniskirts leave little to the imagination they make her look really basic. Blake is not a people person so she lacks any initiative. I mean lets face it Sun was the first to speak to her not the other way around. Weiss is Weiss so I know I'm okay. She will occasionally let out a racist remark in front of Nagisa and lose face in front of him so that works for me. Also both her and Blake have boyfriends, but they are just such little two timing cheating sluts that not even their boyfriends know. Those poor dumb bastards. Winter she is pretty hot or just hot, but seriously though fuck her in every possible sense. I know I should hate her, but I also want to fuck her. Pyrrha is a conniving cunt no matter what she says. She even proved to everyone that she is a slut by throwing herself at Nagisa's arms NAKED I might add. Cinder, is well Cinder. I won't lie she is actually hot. I've been tempted to ask if she also bats for the other team I mean Emerald seems almost enamored with her so... Then again she is REALLY into Nagisa to the point where she won't allow visitation. GOD FUCKING DAMNIT WHAT A CUNT!

I know that Nagisa is totally mine though. Why you may ask? Well he hasn't complained about the ass grabbing that I've given him during class so that's a start. Also look at me okay c'mon it's me we're talking about here I totally got this. I can see it now both of our bodies intertwined after a 72 hour non stop no holds barred all out sex marathon. What? A woman has needs you know. Man the kinky shit we can do during that time so many possibilities. Definitely put in some role playing, ooh and some toys, you definitely gotta consider the possibility of having an orgy. I bet Cinder, Winter, Yang, Pyrrha, you know what fuck it every girl that likes him can have a turn with him. I know that he wants, or rather wanted, to be a teacher one day so I definitely want to see him spank me for all the times that I've grabbed his ass. Oh yeah maybe do that on Ozpin's desk. Then every time I see Ozpin eating, writing, reading, or anything that involves his desk really I'll be like, "I had sex on your desk and you don't even know you poor dumb grey haired shitbag." Now that would be a wish come... Oh maybe Goodwitch might want to join now that would be a great threesome. Thankfully I've gotten Velvet to take pictures of Nagisa discreetly. I don't know how the girl does it, but she took one picture of Nagisa sleeping without his shirt on. FUCK the rest of her pictures this one is her magnum opus.

Winter POV

Oh poor little Snowflake fucked up in getting herself a boyfriend, but I gotta thank her in introducing me to my husband, Nagisa Shiota, I can already picture our beautiful baby girls just like little angels. None of the suitors that my father has recommended even measure up to Nagisa. The only downside to Nagisa is that he is poor. Like really poor. I mean he literally doesn't have jack shit at all kind of poor. You get me? When I first met him I was amazed and captivated by his beauty, but I mean I'm sure he gets that a lot right? Anyways I mean sure the age difference might be a little too much for him to handle, but with time I'm sure he'll see past it. There is also the height difference, but I'm sure that can be solved in the bedroom. Whilst I was feeling his legs I managed to feel the length of his dick, and I must say BRAVO NAGISA you have met my standards and may now proceed to fuck the virginity out of me. I know father wants me to remain pure until I wed, but I have needs DAMN IT and me constantly finger fucking myself isn't gonna cut it. I mean sure I convinced the little rabbit eared faunus to sell me a picture of him sleeping without his shirt on for 300 lien which isn't much. At least that picture will have to do until I'm the one undoing his shirt buttons with my tongue whilst I lick his entire chest.

It's so cute to think that these little cunts have a shot with my husband. I mean seriously Ruby. The poor girl thinks Santa Claus is real. I know all of Snowflake's weaknesses so I'm good. Cat girl doesn't really strike me as a people person. If what Snowflake told me is true then cat girl has a boyfriend so she's out. Unless of course she can work up the balls to break up with him, but she doesn't have the balls to do it. The blonde ditz with big tits has been exposing her body in front of the boy. Thankfully he still doesn't realize what her goal is which is good for me. Not to mention that her choice in attire is rather interesting to say the least. All the other girls seem to agree that the red head is a conniving cunt so I guess she is. Apparently Goodwitch caught them when she attempted to rape him. I gotta remember to buy her dinner one of these days. The girl with shades is also on the list of vicious cunts. Little miss sexual harassment keeps playing ass grab with my husband. If she keeps doing it then I may have to cut both her hands off. Little slut has it coming though. Then there is the yellow eyed bitch. She may actually be a challenge I can't find anything on Haven's transfer students about her at all. Bitch probably covered her tracks so that I couldn't find any weaknesses. Don't even get me started on her glass slippers those things must seriously be uncomfortable.

If my years in the army have taught me anything is that Weiss has probably come up with some convoluted plan to kill me, steal Nagisa, and my part of the inheritance for herself. What she doesn't know is that I already know how to get rid of her. Either way Nagisa belongs to me and no one else. I mean sure it will take some getting used to especially since I'm taller than he is. It might make things 'awkward' in the bedroom to say the least, but I'm sure we'll figure it out. I can always keep him as a trophy husband, which may come to that eventually. However, I can always rub it in Snowflake's nose. We should probably have sex in her room just the thought of it gets me hot and bothered. Oh I definitely want to have sex on my father's bed, desk, and anything he owns. Doing it with Nagisa will be even sweeter. I wonder if his dick can make it inside my womb. Probably. Ooh I should probably look for wedding dresses and tuxedos. I have to also call the photographer from Mistral. Damnit it's a really long list of shit I have to do. Fuck it we'll just go to the city hall and sign the marriage registration forms. Besides I doubt that he even wants a large ceremony to begin with.

Cinder POV

When I first saw Nagisa my first reaction was OOH CAN I KEEP HIM? CAN I? PLEASE I PROMISE I'LL SHOW HIM LOTS OF LOVE AND FEED HIM. Seriously though he is perfect. I may have to reconsider my plan and insert; FUCK THE BRAINS OUT OF THE ANGEL IN FRONT OF ME. I will put that right after; Nagisa eating me out. It will work out I always come up with the best plans. At first when I saw the girl, then he said that he was a boy, I was mesmerized. Neo and Nagisa have been talking every now and then, but she is not interested and neither is Emerald. Good, now I won't have to murder them in their sleep. Also I'm running out of henchmen. Every now and then when everyone is asleep I'll slip in and sleep right next to him. He is really cozy and soft. The days when the rest of my teammates are away I drug his food and lay him on my bed. Followed by taking all of his clothes off. and sleeping right next to him with all my clothes off. If you thought that I would fuck him while he is unconscious guess again. I have standards. Killing someone... Sure no problem. Date rape... Fuck no. Although I seriously wish I could. I mean I can it's just that I have to protect his virginity from the rest of these cunts. Not to mention that I want him to be my first time.

I have already devised a way to get rid of all of these cunts. Nikos? Well I'm sure many people would be thrilled to know about that lesbian three way with the blonde ditz with big tits, and the girl with shades. Blake is an ex-terrorist so just one call to the police... Huh? I bet Ozpin would get locked up too for harboring a terrorist that way I can grab the maiden. Two birds with one stone. Rose is a sheltered innocent so all I have to do is tell her Santa Claus is fake, and tear down her entire understanding of the world around her. Blondie may be difficult, but... One false tip as to where her mother is and I know she will drop everything to go look for her. The Schnees would be a bit difficult, but nothing I can't handle. Just side with one, plot together with her to kill the other, kill the other, then blackmail her, and finally keep Nagisa to myself as part of the deal. The girl with shades is difficult to say the least. How could I take her out? I bet the rabbit eared girl knows how. Just have to find a way to get her to tell me without torturing her or looking like I want to date her. This would be so much simpler if I could just kill all of them and kidnap Nagisa.

Obviously ruling over Remnant is going to be hard work. So often I will need to find a way to relief my stress. What better way than with a sex slave. So I will keep Nagisa somewhere where I know that he can't escape. Then whenever I'm stressed out I'll just go and fuck him. I know it's less than what he deserves. What he really deserves is a fucking religion built around him or something. He can be the god of... Umm... Uhhh... What about... Ooh I got it the god of fuck. Because we all want to fuck him. I can see it now Nagisa inside the temple while I fuck his brains out. Seriously why did he have to be so dense? I've made sure that the other sluts stay away from his nuts. Hey that rhymes! So Nagisa may be a little concerned for his... Shall we say safety. I mean the only way that these other bitches are allowed to come within 1000 miles of him is if they are accompanied with another male or female. I know that if another girl shows up they will definitely fight it out and kill each other. Then I just swoop in and claim the spoils or spoil of war. Yeah it will work. Ooh I wonder what our kids will look like?

AN: So for the next chapter it will be Nagisa's thoughts as for the end well... If you have any ideas for what you would like to see write it down on the review section. Originally I had planned it out to where Glynda and Nagisa were in a relationship, but I decided to scrap that idea unless you guys want to see that.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I own nothing.

Nagisa POV

This place has some weird customs. I mean REALLY REALLY REALLY WEIRD CUSTOMS. I know that Korosensei taught us to be respectful of people's beliefs, but if he were in my situation he would disagree. So what's weird about this place besides you know everything well... Everything. Anyways ever since I got here its had its ups and downs. Really high ups and really low downs. I know that it is wrong for me to judge, but there really should be a limit on how they treat other people, especially those from different dimensions. Anyway the people here are really nice too me. Although I've been getting some mean looks from other people. Also the girls here all seem to really 'dislike' each other for lack of a better word. From what the guys told me they all got along just fine, but something must have happened to cause this. In a way though I'am glad to be out of Team RWBY's dorm. It was weird being the only guy in a room full of girls. Not to mention that they took too long in the restroom that I had to use the one down the hall most of the time. Not to mention the one time they walked in on me by accident. However, my new roommates seem okay, for the most part. I mean sure Cinder has the creepy smile, and I also... Wake up next to her naked for some reason, but at least she doesn't think I'm a pervert so that's good.

My time with Team RWBY was 'interesting' to say the least. Ruby is... Special for lack of a better word. Ruby was really nice to me, then again so are the rest of them. But it's thanks to Ruby that I'm here when she found me in the Emerald Forest. When I came to she saved me from some black looking monsters and taught me the ropes. Although I do feel bad for all the monsters when Ruby showed up. She even showed me how to use dust and then proceeded to set the entire forest on fire. Oh well I guess it's good since they are trying to kill them right? Anyways we hang out all the time, which can be a bit stressing at times since she is a bit 'over the top' by that I mean that every time we hang out something shall we say 'interesting' happens. By that I mean that something always blows up... About 90... Let's say 99% of the time. Although the other one percent is not all bad except when she almost cut Yang's head off when she was talking to me. Ruby said that she got a cramp in her arm. She should really think about getting a different weapon. Or engaging the safety on hers. Anyways ever since I moved to Cinder's team dorm it hasn't been all bad, sort of. Although I will miss hanging out with Ruby, but at least this way I don't end up in the infirmary as much so that is definitely a plus. She really reminded me of Kayano.

Weiss is well... Weiss. She can be racist? She can be agh what's the racist word for species? Never mind. I mean it's people that have animal parts on them not like back home where it was about color. I guess every world has its racists. However she is also nice. Much nicer to me than she is to Jaune or Neptune or any other guy... Huh... Nah I'm sure it has something to do with her being rich and some people want to date her for it. She told me that the place she comes from, Atlas, is really cold. Which would explain why she can finally wear summer clothing. Must be nice to be away from the cold and wear something else besides dresses or coats. Thankfully she also helps me out with homework on things that make absolutely no sense whatsoever. Such as what dust is, what semblance is, what aura is, the history of Remnant, and also what the creatures of Grimm are. I mean that isn't to say that the rest of them aren't smart, but Weiss seems more knowledgable. Thankfully she is patient with me as opposed to Ruby when she tutors her. Maybe because she is still angry that Ruby is team leader even though they fixed that. Oh well I guess nobody's perfect. She reminds me of Hayami, and Fuwa.

Blake is... Blake. She isn't exactly forthcoming when it comes to anything. Although given what she's told me I can understand why. We hang out together whenever she eats sushi, which is my favorite. Thankfully Sun's okay with it which is great. I'd hate to have any enemies in this place. Moving on she can also do this thing where she can make... Shadow clones of herself, in addition she was also hated for being who she was or what she was, and she almost always eats sushi... Huh? Is Blake female Naruto only with sushi and cats? Anyways there was one occasion when I got really tired, mainly from putting up with some of Ruby's antics such as eating a cookie through her nose. Her nasal cavity never stood a chance. So Blake being... Well she offered for me to use her lap as a place to rest my head. I hesitated at first, but she insisted saying that it was okay. Then I heard a loud noise and saw that Sun was terrified and Blake had her Gambol Shroud at the ready. It wasn't until later that I found out that Sun had startled her and she almost cut his head off. At least no one was hurt. I've also noticed that she wears revealing clothing. She must be trying to impress Sun they seem like a nice couple. She reminded me of Kirara in a way.

Yang... Is... Yang. She made me feel really uncomfortable when she touched... Me. It's always surprised people to find out I'm a boy, and apparently my word wasn't good enough for her. But... Did she have to do it in front of everyone? It made things really awkward after that. At least she's not like Coco, but that's just how people do things here so I... I really want to complain about it, but that's just how their culture is so I have to accept it. Although I really don't want to. She is almost like Ruby in the sense that she will also send me to the infirmary. Namely by crushing my ribs with her enormous boobs. I thought I was gonna die. She's put her boobs in my face all the time. She kind of reminds me of Nakamura and Ms. Bitch. Anyways I know she's not a bad person, unless you do something to her hair. I pulled on her hair once to get her off of me. I accidentally pulled out some hairs, but she let it go apologizing by saying that she went overboard. When I looked around me everyone's faces were in complete shock. I guess hair must be an important part of this culture who knows. Nothing that I read would say otherwise.

AN: So I'm thinking of doing something called the 'Dibs Verse' based on this, but I don't know. On another note next chapter will be Nagisa's thoughts will be on the rest as for the ending I leave it up to you.


End file.
